The invention relates to an apparatus for feeding sheets of paper or the like in succession from the top of a stack of such sheets. More specifically the invention relates to a paper-feeding apparatus in which a transfer device lifts the top sheet at least partially from the stack by suction and then moves this sheet away from the stack, for example, to another stage in the feeding process.
In an apparatus of the above kind it is necessary to effect some degree of separation between the top sheet and the second sheet of the stack before the transfer device lifts the top sheet in order to deter the second sheet from adhering to the top sheet and being lifted with it. If possible, means should be provided for physically holding down the second sheet so that it cannot rise with the top sheet. It is also very desirable to avoid the creation of undulations in the top sheet by the suction of the transfer device when the sheet is attached to the device, since such undulations may lead to crinkling of the paper.